


年轻女孩

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 女孩们的小游戏
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Kudos: 9





	年轻女孩

Duff不太喜欢恐怖片，她不想在这些无聊幼稚的故事上浪费时间，在一个下雨天被拉着看血腥电影绝对不是Duff的本意。

Steven独特的冒险精神使她不断尝试恐怖片，可由于某些胆小鬼基因作祟，女孩每每看到一半就吓得往Duff怀里钻。

雨还在下，Duff的胸口被Steven的发丝蹭得有些刺挠，她往嘴里塞了几颗爆米花，无聊地揉起了小姑娘的头发。

“Izzy呢？”

“她临时接了一单生意。”

“哦。”Steven翻了个身，她枕着Duff的大腿，漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着女人，“Slash也出去了......”

“只剩我们了？”

可乐不知道被谁踢翻了，棕色的液体弄脏了地毯，爆米花也散了一地，小小的空间被两个人折腾的乱糟糟的，不过她们没空在意这些。

Steven把Duff压在身下，她毫不客气地捏了捏女人的胸部，“还是Slash的胸比较大......”小姑娘酸溜溜地嘟囔，“哦哦~小甜心，飞机场可没资格说话。”Duff大方的解开内衣，展示自己漂亮的乳房，Steven把脑袋埋进女人的乳沟，报复性地咬了一口，齿痕在女人白皙的皮肤上格外明显。

两颗金色的脑袋贴在一起，她们一起滚落沙发，跌在柔软的地毯上，Duff先离开了Steven的唇，女人用手指擦拭着沾在小甜心脸上的口红印，“我喜欢这个颜色。”Steven含住Duff的食指，“一个小男孩送我的，下次拿给你。”Duff调戏着Steven的舌头，带出的口水不断发出色情的声音。

金发女人捏住Steven的下巴，把牙印留在女孩的嘴唇上，另一只手往下抚摸，指尖与皮肤，凸起的蝶骨，柔软的腰，漂亮的眼睛，Duff莫名的占有欲......Steven不属于她，当然不属于她，从她们决定出卖身体那刻。

“快点...快点Duff......”蓝眼睛迫不及待了，Steven胡乱扒着自己的衣服，简单的吊带像是和女孩作对一样滑稽的挂在身上，Duff看不下去了，她轻轻一勾就脱掉了那块布，连带着湿哒哒的内裤一起被随意扔在地上。

手指慢慢探入女孩的柔软，噗嗤噗嗤的声音让Steven的耳朵泛红，Duff小心的动作，她们是需要拿这儿赚钱的，Steven不能因为一个小游戏受伤。缓慢的动作让Steven觉得委屈，她拿手遮住眼睛，Duff的手指折磨着她，Steven要哭了，事实上女孩确实挂了几滴泪。

大股大股的液体往外冒，Duff抽出自己的手指，伸出舌头舔了舔，“Honey，地毯脏了......”

“你要去打扫干净吗？”

“我最好先帮帮你。”

“再好不过了Duff，请帮我舔干净，拜托~”

当Steven张开双腿时，Duff没有错过那些留在女孩腿根的吻痕和牙印，那个该死又大方的秃驴，他简直就是变态！虽然他经常照顾她们几个，尤其是Izzy，男人出手阔绰，但丰满女人一点兴趣都没有。Duff还很羡慕Izzy可以得到两倍的钱来着，可代价是黑发女人脖子上骇人的指印和大大小小的淤青，以及惨不忍睹的......该死的混蛋！

Duff甩了甩脑袋，眼前漂亮女孩的问题还没解决呢，她得专心点，“快点，再快一点...”Steven扭动腰肢，迎合着Duff，随着女人刁钻的舌头，快感冲击着Steven，她又一次高潮了，过多的液体弄了Duff一脸，她爬起来把Steven压在身下，Steven盯着Duff，女孩搂住Duff的脖子，轻轻舔掉女人鼻尖上挂着的蜜液。

她们纠缠到后半夜，Steven累的不行了，她甚至都不在意她的宝贝碟片，倒头就睡，Duff只好把人搬到沙发上盖了张毛毯，她得走了，女人刚才听到Izzy回家的声音了。

Duff一打开卧室的门就看见Izzy趴在床上，“你看起来太糟了，亲爱的。”她们交换了一个吻，这大概是Izzy今天得到的第一个温柔的吻。

“跟我说说吧，你怎么搞成这样的，难道被人轮奸了？”Duff开了个玩笑。

“帮我把药拿过来。”

“什么药......老天，你没让他戴套？！”

“别问了......”

Duff耸耸肩，把避孕药扔给黑发女人后退出了房间，Izzy是聪明人，她没必要为女人担心，不是吗？


End file.
